Contract Wife
by Darnez
Summary: Emma Swan, 18 years old, straight out of prison, tries to get custody of her son Henry who has been adopted by Regina Mills, the mayor of StoryBrooke. The only way Emma can be around her son is if she become Regina's wife, and enter a domestic relationship.
1. Contract Wife

Emma Swan, age 18 was sitting in a conference room. When the guard brought her from her cell to "attend a meeting" She thought that it was going to be about her release which was less than 24 hours away. What she least expected was to be sitting in front of the Mayor of Storybrooke, and her lawyer.

"So, Miss Swan, do we have an agreement?" The man in the suit asked Emma as he pushed over a stack of paperwork.

Emma looked from the man, to the woman that sat in next to him. Her name was Regina Mills. She looked to be 35 years old. She was the woman who was temporarily granted custody of her son Henry, which she had while she was in prison. She assumed that when she got out, she would be able to take back her son, and the two of them would move on, and it'll be just the two of them. Alas, it seemed as if it wasn't that simple.

"What?" Emma asked, confused. Perhaps she hadn't heard the two of them right.

There was a sigh coming from the woman named Regina. "Sidney dear, please to explain to Miss Swan the contract. _Again_ " She states as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Emma can tell that this woman was a bitch already.

"Yes, Madam Mayor" He states. "Miss Swan, let me put it to you this way. Right now, you have two options. You can agree to Mayor Mills terms, which is to enter a domestic relationship with her, a marriage, or...you can go through the process of trying to fight for custody of Henry Mills, which is... pointless"

Emma felt threatened, why wouldn't she. Here these people were, trying to take her son away from her. "I don't understand, I was told that when I got released, I would gain full custody, of my son. He's my son" Emma argued. She knew that her child was placed in a home, instead of the orphanage, but she would have never expected this to happen.

"It's simple Miss Swan, I've become attached to Henry, I see him as my son, and I'm pretty sure that the 5 months he has spent with me, he sees me as his mother" Regina spoke. "Why would you want to take that away from him? He is in a good home, I can take care of him, can you?" Regina questioned. "I can. Do you even have a plan dear, I doubt you can even take care of your self. Do you have a job Miss Swan?" Regina asked again. Before Emma could even respond, she continued. "I do, do you have a place to stay? Because I do. Can you afford food, clothing for Henry, because I can" Regina states in a stern voice.

"Of course I can take care of Henry, not that it's any of your business, because I'm his mother. I will do what ever I have to" Emma states angrily. How dare these people come in here, and threaten to take Henry away.

The lawyer, Sidney entered the conversation, before anyone could utter another word. "Let me put it to you this way. Mayor Mills, has the financial resources to provide for Henry, he will go to the best schools, Regina, she's a Mayor, you...are a criminal, you have a record, you've never stayed in one place for too long, and you're hardly an adult. Now, do you think that any respecting judge will award you with custody"

Emma looked at Regina who nodded. Emma wanted to cry. She didn't know what she should do. She'd been happy to be reunited with her son Henry, it's what got her through these months in prison without going crazy. She didn't want anyone to take her son away from her. This was all Neal's fault, he was the reason she got thrown in prison in the first place. Emma knew that if this woman in front of her, the Mayor from Storybrooke, tried to fight for custody of Henry, and she won, she would never let Emma see Henry again, why would she, when she didn't have to. If she agreed to be her wife, she could see Henry everyday, she could watch him grow up, she could teach him things, and he wouldn't ever be without anything. Being with Regina, this woman she didn't know, would be like a job. That's all it would be, a job. She'd be a contract wife. The question was why, why was Regina doing this.

"Why are-" Emma asked, hating that her voice was breaking. She was emotional.

Regina sighed and cut Emma off. "I'm sorry Miss Swan, I don't have time for this, I have a job to get back to, and a son to attend to. You have until tomorrow to decide what you want to do, but let me advise you, you do not want to court with me, you will lose, and I will destroy you if it is the last thing that I do. See you tomorrow Miss Swan" Regina states as she stands and makes her way to the door, the man following closely behind. Soon, the only thing left in the room, is the guard posted by the door, Emma and the contract.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Should I continue guys, should Emma sign the contract? Let me know :) Until next time!**


	2. The first taste

**A.N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews so far, you all seem to like it so far, so I'm going to continue it. Someone asked if there was a curse, or no curse, the answer is, the town is cursed :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _22 hours later_

"Miss Swan, you're good to go" A guard named Jackson states as he takes the inmates uniform out of Emma's hand. She's now wearing the clothes she got arrested in. "Please, take care of your self" He says sincerely, almost in a sad tone.

Emma smiles. "Thanks. I will" Emma says as she's being ushered towards the entrance. When she gets there, she's not surprised to see Regina and her lawyer standing there.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. If you would allow me, I'd like to take you out to lunch. I feel we have much to discuss" Regina states.

Emma's mind have been occupied with thoughts of Henry, and Regina ever since they'd left the day before. She's read the contract, most of it anyway, honestly, it made her feel stupid. She'd never finished high school, going back to get her GED was always a goal. Emma bit her lip and considered Regina's offer. She _was_ hungry, and honestly, what choice did she have.

"Umm...okay" Emma whispers.

Regina nods and turns around followed by Sidney out of the door.

When they arrive outside, they find themselves in front of a parked Mercedes. Emma figures it belongs to Regina. She's proven correct when Sidney opens the passengers door for Regina. Emma opens the back door and jumps in.

"Miss Swan" Regina calls out. "Would you like to see a picture of Henry?" She questions.

Emma nods her head, then remembers that Regina's facing the other way. She haven't seen Henry since she'd given birth to him, 5, almost 6 months ago. Emma clears her throat. "yes"

"I assumed as much. In the seat next to you, there is a stack of folders. The brown one on the top is yours. Open it" Regina instructs, but doesn't have to, because Emma's already opened it and is now looking at pictures of her son. Emma feels tears threatening to fall as she looks over the pictures. The first thing she notices, is how much bigger he looks now, how much older he looks. She can't help but notice how happy he looks. He's just a baby still, but already, she can see some of his personality. There's one of him in a Easter basket, and he is happily playing with his toes, in another one he's dressed in a baby tux, Emma can't help but smile at that one, because she thinks that he looks like a tiny old man, the third one is a picture of Henry and Regina together. Her smile melts away when she notices how the two of them look together. Regina's holding Henry in her arms and he is looking up at her with his hands stretched out trying to grab her, perhaps it's her hair that he is aiming for, or maybe it's the earrings that are dangling from Regina's ears, but still, her son is reaching for Regina...and not her, it makes her sad. The third picture is the final one, and she places them back in the folder.

Soon, they are to the restaurant, once more and Emma's sitting there with grilled chicken, broccoli and mashed potatoes in front of her. Regina ordered for her, she really wanted the biggest burger, and all the fries she could have but Regina insisted, and for some reason, Emma let her. Perhaps it was because she was lost in her own thoughts, she knew what was soon to happen, and she knew what she was going to do. Finally, the moment came and Regina asked the question.

"Miss Swan, have you made a decision yet?" She questioned

Emma nodded her head. "I have" She responded quietly. She'd thought about this, she didn't see any other option, she had to give Henry his best chance, his best chance at life, his best chance with her being in his life. She'd do what ever she had to do.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **What do you think Emma's choice is going to be? To be continued...**


	3. What's expected

After Emma answered Regina, Regina simply nodded, and they ate the rest of their meals in silence. The ride to Storybrooke was long, or at least it seemed that way to Emma, she couldn't wait to see her son, she was excited, she was nervous, she was afraid.

Emma immediately noticed that Storybrooke wasn't like the rest of the world, Like the ones in the scary movies, it appeared to be stuck in time, a back alley town, one no one ever visited, one no one ever left. Emma sighed in the back seat of the car, her fate was already decided. It was for the best, it was for her son.

The first stop was town hall, where Emma assumed the Mayor's office was, she assumed right because soon, they were inside and Regina was sitting behind her desk, hands on the table, peering down at Emma, at least that's what it seemed like to Emma.

"Do you have the contract Miss Swan?" She asked.

Emma nodded her head.

"Have you sighed it?" Regina asked once more.

Emma nodded once more and pushed the packet over to Regina who immediately flipped through the pages, she smirked quickly when she noticed the signature on the final page. As quickly as the smirk appeared it disappeared as well, and soon the contract was stored in a filing cabinet and locked.

"I take it that you read the whole contract, it would be very foolish of you if you hadn't, doesn't matter, because I expect you to uphold your part, and do what you agreed to do, what you sighed up to do" Regina explained. With a wave of her hand she dismissed Sidney and Emma turned to watch him leave, she didn't really want him to go anywhere, she didn't want to be left alone with the scary older woman, she avoided people like Regina as much as possible, but now, she had no choice.

"When do I get to see Henry?" Emma questioned.

"Soon dear, but first, I want to have a little chat with you, I want to make sure you understand what is expected of you"

"What's expected of me?" Emma questioned with a frown. "I get it, I pretend to be you're wife, in return, I get to be with Henry, and you won't try to take him from me" Emma explained while she nodded her head.

Regina laughed, or scoffed, Emma wasn't really sure. "You will _not_ be pretending to be anything. You will be my wife, for as long as you live, the rest of your life"

Emma frowned. That made no sense what so ever. She could do this for the next 18 years, but after that, what's keeping her from leaving Regina? Nothing. A contract, highly unlikely.

"I know what you are thinking Miss Swan, and I can assure you, deals that you make with me, are permanent. You have no Ideal what I can capable of" Regina states almost glaring at Emma.

"But...I'm not...I'm not gay" Emma explains.

Regina simply stares at Emma for a moment. Not moving, just starring, Emma feels as if Regina is looking straight into her soul, she can't help but look away from the intense gaze.

Finally, Regina speaks. "I believe the correct term my dear, is lesbian, and don't worry, I have experience in these kind of things-" Regina says, she get's this far away look in her eyes, and Emma can't help but want to give her a hug. She looks so sad, as soon as the look comes, it goes again, and Regina clears her throat. "You'll learn to love me, and I you...just don't fight it" Regina states.

Emma frowns but saw no more on the subject. Regina sees that Emma's waiting for her to speak next so she continues. "I'm a Mayor, and you're going to be the Mayor's wife, which mean...there's a certain way you need to behave around others, as well as in private, because you never know whose watching" Regina explains.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"I mean, being in the public eye all the time, I need to keep up the flawless appearance I have. I need everyone to think that my life is perfect, I'm explaining this to you, because, I want you to be on my team Emma. I also don't want you to fight me on any of my rules. Someone needs to be in charge of this relationship, and that someone is me" Regina states.

Emma thinks about that for a moment. So, Regina wants to boss her around and stuff. Her whole life, she's been bossed around, by foster parents, by the officers inside the prison, the only time she was free to do what she wanted to do, was when she was with Neal, and see where that has gotten her. Emma sighs. "So...are you going to like...control everything that I do?" Emma asks, defeat in her voice. Regina picks up on it and wonders why everything is going to easy so far, she expected a fight, she'd prepared for every possible scenario, except acceptance.

"No" Regina shakes her head. "Well, at first, maybe, but soon, I won't have to control you as much, because you'll just do what you're supposed to do. It'll get easier, you'll be a stay at home mom, So mostly you'll be at home with Henry"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending time with her son. She missed him greatly and wished this meeting, would end soon so she can see him. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Being controlled didn't sound good, but it wasn't new to Emma, she still had no ideal what to expect, but she figured she would soon find out.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **To be continued...please review, and thanks so much for all the follows and favorites, and all the reviews and comments on this story. I'll update this tomorrow!**


	4. The Town's Freak

**A.N:**

 **Hey guys, Thank you so much for all the follows, and reviews! I appreciate it greatly! This is an AU story :)**

* * *

"That's all Joanna" Regina states as she walks into the nursery where Henry resides. Emma follows closely behind.

"Thank-you Madam Mayor" Joanna nods as she exits the room. If Emma had been paying attention, she would have questioned the Mayor - Her _wife's_ rude behavior but her attention was on the massive crib in the middle of the room. Emma walked from behind Regina to the crib. She gasped when she saw wide eyes looking back up at her. "Henry" She says his name as if he was a long lost friend she hadn't seen in a while, in a way, he was, he was so much more. Without even thinking about it, she reached into the crib and placed her hand on his tummy. He was dressed in a red onsie. Henry looked at Emma questionably, before his gaze traveled away and a wide toothless smile appeared on his face. Emma followed his eyes to Regina who was smiling down at Henry.

Emma couldn't help the feel of rejection she felt at her son smiling at Regina, instead of her. Regina was right, Henry saw Regina as his mother, perhaps one day, he would see her as his mother as well.

"Would you like to hold him Emma?" Regina questions, and Emma realizes that Regina called her Emma instead of Miss Swan. Emma smiled sadly and nodded. She reached into the crib grabbing Henry under his arms before lifting him up. "Easy", Regina instructs, "make sure you support his head, he's not a new born, but just be safe"

Emma feels as if she was just scolded, but nods her head as she picks Henry up, she feels as if she should have known that, when she places him in her arms she takes her free hand and holds the back of his head with it. "Hi Henry, I'm Emma, I'm your mommy...just like Regina is your mommy" Emma tells Henry, the second half Emma whispered almost as if it was a secret.

"Emma dear" Regina states. "I need to prepare Henry's dinner, and feed him before we go out to eat tonight. Down the hall is the master bedroom, it's our bedroom, the second closet the one closet to the bathroom, is your closet. Everything in there is yours. Go shower, and change, we are leaving in an hour" Regina states.

Emma doesn't move. She wants to hold on to Henry for a little while longer, she's just been reunited with her son, she wants to hold him forever.

"Emma?" Regina questions.

Emma sighs and places Henry easily back into his crib. She doesn't say anything to Regina on her way out of the room, nor does she look at Regina, if she would have, she'd notice the scowl on Regina's face.

Inside the walk in closet was a dresser with underclothes, pajamas, T-shirts, some jeans, and other random items. Emma never had this much stuff before, she didn't even consider this her stuff, she couldn't help but feel like a _sugar baby_. The ones she's heard about and read about. She'd never imagined this being her life. She wanted to go back and be with Henry so badly. If Regina had just been reunited with her son, she'd want to spend all day with him as well. Emma was shocked to see that everything in the closet was her size. Even the shoes. Emma wondered how Regina pulled that off, how did she know what size she wore.

Emma was grateful for the shower, she'd never felt more clean and fresh, and new in her life. The clothing in the closet wasn't really her style, but neither was the inmate uniform. Emma sighed and changed into a turtle neck sweater and pair of pants, they resembled tights, some boots she found in the closet. She dried her hair in the bathroom, as well as helping herself to the unopened toothbrush and tooth paste. She figured it must have been for her.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Regina was sitting on the foot of the bed, and she nearly jumped.

"Are you alright dear, you look like you've seen a ghost" Regina smirks.

"I'm alright" Emma shrugs.

"very well" Regina sighs. "We need to leave now" Regina states as she stands up and makes her way to the door.

Regina seemed in high spirits when they arrived to a tiny place called Grannie's diner. Emma studied her and she seemed to be looking forward to something. An unexpected revelation while Emma was studying Regina, was that she was kind of pretty, Emma could easily see her in a magazine, or as an actress in a movie. Suddenly, she started to feel as if she wasn't even good enough for Regina, what would Regina want with her, she was only 18 years old, she had nothing, literally nothing, Emma didn't understand Regina's motive. What did she want with her?

Emma shook her head and paid attention to the people around her, there was a tall woman who was waitress-ing, she was starring at Emma as if she had two heads. In fact everyone looked at her like that.

"Come along dear" Regina whispered in her ear as she placed a hand on Emma's back. Emma wanted to shake her hand off, but forced herself not to. She pushed Henry;s stroller over to an empty table and sat down. Regina sat in front of her.

"I think a salad would be a nice, don't you?" Regina asks.

Emma frowns, she didn't want a salad, she wanted real food. She knew Regina wouldn't like it, but she was going to protest that anyhow, but before she could, Regina's attention turned to the door and a smile littered her face. A short haired woman, walked inside the Diner and looked around, her eyes first landed on the waitress and she smiled sadly. Emma couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. A slap on the table made Emma jump and her eyes found the source of the noise. It was Regina. "Emma, don't stare dear, that isn't polite" She scolded with a scowl.

Emma adverted her eyes from Regina, what had she gotten herself into? Her eyes landed on Henry who played mindlessly with his teething ring. She had the sudden urge to pick him up and cuddle him. It was nice being around him, she loved him so much.

"Oh, hello Mayor Mills" Emma heard someone say. Emma looked up and noticed that it was the short hair brunette from earlier. There was a frown on her face, and she looked as if she wanted to strangle Regina.

"Miss Blanchard" Regina simply stated wiping the table down with a napkin. "I'm trying to have dinner with my family" Regina dismissed.

Emma's mouth almost turned up in a smile, almost, she'd never been apart of a family before. She remembered growing up in the system, and longing for a family, but that never happened.

"Can I take your order Madam Mayor?" Emma looks at the tall waitress. She glances down at Emma. "Oh, hello, my name is Ruby, and you are?" She asks. Emma wanted to laugh because the waitress acted like she just stumbled upon Emma and hadn't been starring at her earlier, instead, she simply said;

"Hi, I'm Emma"

Before anyone could say another word, they all turn to the short haired brunette, Emma now knows as Miss Blanchard. "Emma?" She says as she stands from the table next to them. She walks over to Emma looks like she's about to cry. "You're all grown up" She states. She looks like she wants to reach out and touch Emma, and that sort of scares her.

"Miss Blanchard, please leave us alone, we are trying to enjoy our dinner" Regina states angrily, but Emma can see the slight smirk hidden on her face.

"She's my-" Miss Blanchard starts but Regina cuts her off.

"Miss Blanchard. Do I need to call Dr. Whale, have you been taking your medicine?" Regina asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not crazy Regina" Miss Blanchard said through gritted teeth. "You won't get away with this" She states. She takes another look at Emma, a long look before bolting for the door. Emma thinks that she looks familiar, but maybe she's just imagining it.

"Who was that?" Emma asks Regina.

Regina shrugs. "The town's freak, she thinks that everyone in the town is a fairy tale character. She says that she's Snow White" Regina explains with a shrug.

"Who do she think you are?" Emma questions.

"The evil queen..." Regina states. "I don't want you talking to that woman. Now, are you ready to order, I am starving"

Emma couldn't help but think about Miss Blanchard. That poor woman _._ She did seem a little crazy, it must be hard being the town's "freak" as Regina put it. She nods to Regina. "I'm hungry too, but I don't want a salad"

* * *

 **So...there's that...what do you think?**


	5. The Reason

**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"I don't want a salad" Emma repeated as she starred back at Regina. Shes only known Regina for a day, and already she was beginning to think that being her "wife" was like being her puppet. Regina seemed to be the type of woman who liked to control everything and have everything done her way. Emma knew she sighed the contract, and if she didn't do as Regina wanted, there was a high possibility of never seeing Henry again. Emma sighed. "Come on Regina, I won't get full from a salad" Emma hated how whiny her voice sounded. She was whispering really low so that the woman Ruby wouldn't hear their conversation, although she was pretty sure Ruby could in fact hear everything.

"I don't want you eating unhealthy dear" Regina states.

Emma sighs. Usually when people call you dear, it's a term of endearment, but with Regina, it sounds as if she is talking down at you. "I won't be unhealthy, I can eat anything that I want and not gain a pound" Emma argues. "I want a burger" Emma says while looking over at a nearby table, there is a guy there and he is stuffing his face with a burger, Emma wants to do that, she has been eating prison food for little over a year now.

"Emma" Regina says placing her hand on Emma's that is sitting on the table, causing Emma's eyes to snap to hers. "There's a difference between being skinny, and being healthy, being fit. Greasy foods clogs your arteries and can lead to horrible consequences, is that what you want? Do you want Henry to grow up without one of his mothers just because she didn't have enough self control to not eat toxic slug and died from a heart attack?" Regina asked.

Emma simply starred at Regina as she listened to her speak. When she was done, she couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. "Come on Regina, seriously?" Emma managed to get out as she giggled. "That's a bit extreme don't you think. I have you know, there are plenty of people in this world who has been eating nothing but greasy food their hole lives, and they are fine. Don't be ridiculous" Emma adds. She looks at Regina who is now glaring at her. 'okay' Emma thinks to herself. 'Note to self, Regina doesn't like to be laughed at' "Alright Regina" Emma sighs. "How about this, Let me have one cheat day a week, where I can eat anything that I want" Emma says. She looks around, and is happy that Ruby has left them alone and is now taking someone else's order.

Regina's still glaring at Emma, and looks like she wants to strangle her. "One day a month" Regina states through gritted teeth.

"4 days" Emma counters.

"That's still one day a week" Regina can't help but point out and rolls her eyes.

"2 days" Emma shrugs feeling stupid. It was worth a try.

Regina sighs. "Very well, but that depends on you"

"What does that mean?" Emma asks with a frown.

"It means that if you are doing everything else that you are supposed to, you may have those two days a month" Regina explains.

"So...basically, you're treating me like a child?" Emma questions with a whisper. This whole conversation has been a hushed whisper by both parties so far, and Emma's happy about that, she don't want anyone hearing what they are talking about, it's too embarrassing.

"Well, you act like one" Regina states. "Why shouldn't you be treated like one?"

"I do not act like a child" Emma counters, and Regina raises an eyebrow. Emma just manages not to roll her eyes at Regina. "Fine" She states. Her eyes cut away from Regina to Ruby who is across the room, she calls for her and waves her to their table. When she is near Emma orders. "May I have two double cheese burgers, a large fry, mozzarella sticks, and a strawberry milkshake?" Emma asks Ruby with a smile. Emma doesn't look at Regina, but she can feel the daggers Regina is throwing her way. If she can only have two days without Regina's health food diet, she's going all out, and the best part is, Regina's the one whose going to be paying for it.

After Regina's ordered as well, Regina turns to Emma. "There's no way you can eat all of that" She states.

"Watch me" Emma says as she leans across the table.

* * *

Emma did eat all of that food. Regina honestly didn't think that she could, and she was waiting for her to fail so that she could rub an 'I told you so' in her face. Regina's plan was not going how she wanted it too, then again, nothing ever worked the way she wanted it too. Sure, Snow's reaction to Emma's sudden appearance was good, but Regina wanted more. She wanted tears, she wanted shouts, she wanted Emma to look at Snow like she was crazy, she wanted Snow's heart to break when she found out that Emma was hers. That's why she returned her memories.

She wanted to do to Emma, what Leopold did to her, then...then they would be even. She had no choice but to Marry Snow's father, and Emma would have no choice but to Marry her. That was the original plan, but once Regina actually met Emma, she got an even better ideal. She would make this more real, unlike her relationship with Leopold, Emma would love her. She'd love her, and when the curse did break, and Emma learned the truth, she would be on Regina's side. Henry, was just an added bonus.

When Regina went to Gold for help with finding a child, she had no ideal it would be the savior's child. And to think that she almost sent Henry back when she learned the truth, no, this plan was better, it was much better.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not an update...**_

 _Hey guys,_

 _I've been receiving emails about when the next update will be for many of my stories._

 _I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not abandoning the stories, I'm just not able to write as much right now. I'm currently in nursing school, but I have a week long break coming in between terms in the middle of June. I'm going to work on the stories during that week, and write enough material to last throughout my next term, that way you guys can have constant updates._

 _Any way, until then :)_


End file.
